Characters
Some of the characters in the series include: =Main= Yuuki Oujima Yuuki Oujima (大島 裕樹 Ōjima Yūki?) :Voiced by: Yūichi Nakamura (anime) Chisato Sumiyoshi Chisato Sumiyoshi (住吉 千里 Sumiyoshi Chisato?) :Voiced by: Kikyō Kakitsubata (PC game), Eriko Nakamura (PSP game/anime) Chisato is a second-year student at Takafuji Academy and is Yuki's childhood friend. She is the president of Shokken. She does not like chocolate due to an event which she experienced before. Isara Aomi Isara Aomi (青海 衣更 Aomi Isara?) :Voiced by: Mitsu Anzu (PC game), Mai Kadowaki (PSP game/anime) Isara is a first-year student. She lives with her mother and two younger brothers. She works at a fast food restaurant because her family is poor, and is bullied by the wealthier students constantly, both physically and verbally. Michiru Morishita Michiru Morishita (森下 未散 Morishita Michiru?) :Voiced by: Riko Inohara (PC game), Asami Imai (PSP game/anime) Michiru is a first-year student and Isara's classmate. She is a newcomer who joined Shokken just before the student council election. She lives in the student dormitory because her home is far from Takafuji Academy. She is generally very quiet, only speaking a few words to express her thoughts, and almost never smiles. She knows how to play one song on a harmonica her best friend Kana taught her, and came to Takafuji Academy to look for her. Mifuyu Kiba Mifuyu Kiba (木場 美冬 Kiba Mifuyu?) :Voiced by: Arisu Narusaka (PC game), Kaori Mizuhashi (PSP game/anime) Mifuyu is a second-year student. She is Yuki's classmate and is a member of Shokken. She is actually one year older than Yuki since she had to repeat the same class due to an illness before she saw Yuki for the first time. She is from Hokkaido. Yuki, Chisato and Mifuyu go to school together on foot every morning.She also shows brief signs that she may like Yuuki ; as the anime progresses, it has been confirmed that she does have a crush on Yuuki. Satsuki Shinonome Satsuki Shinonome (東雲 皐月 Shinonome Satsuki?) :Voiced by: Sumire Konatsu (PC game), Yū Asakawa (PSP game/anime) Satsuki is a second-year student. She is in the student council and is the head of the financial affairs department. She is a wise girl and is a strong candidate in the next student council president election. Her family manages a wagashi shop. She goes to school by bicycle. She has a crush on Ōjima and tends to give him made up names. She and Hazuki have a strained relationship because of family issues, but she later understands her after learning the truth about Hazuki's birth. =Supporting= Nozomi Edagawa Nozomi Edagawa (枝川 希美 Edagawa Nozomi?) :Voiced by: Homi Momoi (PC game), Yūko Gibu (PSP game/anime) Nozomi is a third-year student and is the former president of Shokken. She is younger than Yuki because she had skipped several grades abroad and returned to Japan. She is a genius girl at science and is good at making various inventions. She is a main character in the PSP game. Her nickname is "Non-chan" (のんちゃん?). Oboro Yumeshima Oboro Yumeshima (夢島 朧 Yumeshima Oboro?) :Voiced by: Megumi Ogata (PC game/PSP game/anime) Oboro is a first-year student and is the vice-president of Shokken. His parent manages a large confectionary company named Umachin. His nickname is "Yume" (ユメ?). He tends to sexually harrass Yuki, much to his annoyance. Ai Sarue Ai Sarue (猿江 愛 Sarue Ai?) :Voiced by: Chiyoko Satō (PC game), Yuka Inokuchi (PSP game/anime) Ai is a second-year student and a member of Shokken. She wears a hair ornament shaped like a carrot. Her family runs a fruit and vegetable store. Kii Monzennaka is her childhood friend. Kii Monzennaka Kii Monzennaka (門前仲 綺衣 Monzennaka Kii?) :Voiced by: Kaoru Tsukishiro (PC game), Ayumi Fujimura (PSP game/anime) Kii is a second-year student and a member of Shokken. She wears a hair ornament shaped like a fish. Her family runs a fish shop. Ai Sarue is her childhood friend. Hazuki Shinonome Hazuki Shinonome (東雲 葉月 Shinonome Hazuki?) :Voiced by: Chihaya Sakimine (PC game), Chiemi Ishimatsu (PSP game/anime) Hazuki is a 23-year-old teacher at Takafuji Academy. She is Satsuki's older sister and is the adviser for Shokken. She often drinks beer in the clubroom of Shokken. She secretly loves Yuki. She initially believed she was the daughter of her father's first wife, but she later discovers that she is in fact the illegitimate daughter of her father's then-mistress. Her father's first wife later dies and he marries his mistress, who later gives birth to Satsuki. Upon realizing this, Hazuki became depressed and left the family. Hidaka Shiohama Hidaka Shiohama (汐浜 陽高 Shiohama Hidaka?) :Voiced by: Suiren (PC game), Asami Sanada (PSP game/anime) Hidaka is a second-year student. Hidaka's sex is unknown as Hidaka is seen wearing both the male and female school uniforms. Hidaka is a reporter in ASP (Anti Suppression Paper), which is one of the news clubs at Takafuji Academy. Mieru Ariake Mieru Ariake (有明 美絵瑠 Ariake Mieru?) :Voiced by: Yui Sakakibara (PC game/PSP game/anime) Mieru is a second-year student and is Yuki's classmate. She is the president of FNOS (腐の巣 Fu no Su?), a BL-lovers' association at Takafuji Academy. Reiji Saga Reiji Saga (佐賀 玲二 Saga Reiji?) :Voiced by: Makuru Shibaki (PC game), Kōji Yusa (PSP game/anime) Reiji is a second-year student and is Yuki's classmate. He is the president of the Wonder Festival Club (驚嘆祝祭部 Kyōtan-Shukusai-bu?), a figurine-lovers' association at Takafuji Academy. There is a propeller on the top of his head. His nickname is "Garage" (ガレージ Garēji?). Moheiji Tatsumi Moheiji Tatsumi (辰巳 茂平治 Tatsumi Moheiji?) :Voiced by: Uta Kijima (PC game), Takahiro Mizushima (PSP game/anime) Moheiji is a second-year student. He is in the student council and is the head of the general affairs department. He also is a candidate in the next student council president election. He always wears an odd, henohenomoheji-like mask. Yakumo Mōri Yakumo Mōri (毛利 夜雲 Mōri Yakumo?) :Voiced by: Suzaku Hayato (PC game), Ken'ichi Suzumura (PSP game/anime) Yakumo is a third-year student and is the student council president at the start of Koichoco. He ran for the presidency on the previous student council election as the head of the Security Affairs department. He is very gentlemanly, but his approval rating has fallen to under 30% due to a scandal called the Ōsawa incident. Kana Ōgibashi Kana Ōgibashi (扇橋 香奈 Ōgibashi Kana?) :Voiced by: Mariya Kurata (PC game), Yuka Iguchi (anime) Kana is Yakumo's friend. She was hit-and-run by someone's car and became unconscious. Yuina Ōsawa Yuina Ōsawa (大沢 ゆいな Ōsawa Yuina?) :Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (anime) Ōsawa is a student that is part of the Katahira Faction and the newly appointed Security Affairs Commissioner. She is the one behind the Ōsawa incident (大沢事件 Ōsawa jiken?). =Guest= Guest characters from the game Ima Sugu Oniichan ni Imouto da tte Iitai! For more information see Wikipedia:Ima Sugu Oniichan ni Imouto da tte Iitai! Ayumu Mitani Ayumu Mitani (三谷 歩夢 Mitani Ayumu?) :Voiced by: Minori Chihara (anime) Matsuri Nanase Matsuri Nanase (奈々瀬 奉莉 Nanase Matsuri?) :Voiced by: Kanae Itō (anime) Mao Shigemori Mao Shigemori (茂森 真央 Shigemori Mao?) :Voiced by: Ai Kayano (anime) Kimika Haida Kimika Haida (拝田 希実花 Haida Kimika?) :Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa (anime) Category:Characters